dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
General Xeogzoar Neir
Xeogzoar Neir is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. It is rumored that he will have a large impact on the plot of the clash. Appearance Xeogzoar is a red alien, having a similar extended head to Suska, a spike at the end of it. His eyes are insect-like and black. He has mandibles for a mouth and has a humanoid shape. Xeogzoar wears black armor with dark red spots on it. He wears gray boots. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Xeogzoar has a jetpack. *He carries a gun that can shoot out anything, from teddy bears, to nuclear bombs. *Xeogzoar has a laser rifle which only needs to be reloaded with ammo. *Xeogzoar has armor to protect himself. *He has a special helmet to allow him to breathe in space and uninhabitable planets. *He has two bladed knuckles in order to melee attack people. *Somehow, he managed to bring some supplies with him in the clash. Abilities *He has a skill in engineering. *His species is naturally very flexible. Personality Xeogzoar is aggressive and is easily irritated, however intelligent (due to previously being a scientist). He commands the Dorikian Empire and does not hesitate to kill any innocents whatsoever. Some rumor that he has been doing this for so long that he has lost all feeling of emotion. He seems to behave a lot like Adolf Hitler. Pre-Clash Biography Not much is known about Xeogzoar's past apart from him originally being a scientist. After retiring from being a scientist, he moved on to joining the Dorikian Military, where he eventually became general. Xeogzoar is a very violent person nowadays, blowing up planets and destroying civilizations with his power. His species had managed to ally some empires, but later betraying them after using them to become more powerful, and destroying them. The Dorikers had taken over an entire galaxy. It had no alien empires left. All it was filled with were Dorikers. Red, aggressive aliens, threatening to take over the universe. At one point, their population was so large (nearly a trillion Dorikers, to be specific) that the galaxy they were in lost the resources that they required. They had to find another galaxy. The galaxy they had found nearby? The Milky Way galaxy, which they had invaded and had so far taken over an entire wing of the galaxy. The Tigra had eventually found them and disliked their destructive ways. But the Tigrians knew they were outnumbered and overpowered. They attempted to fight back the Dorikers. While it did work a tiny bit, the Tigra had lost millions of lives, while the Dorikers had only lost about 500,000 lives, which is absolutely nothing to their population. The galaxy seemed.. hopeless, for a matter of fact. But luck struck them; the Tigra had found other alien empires willing to help eliminate the Dorikers from their galaxy. This included the Carnoloc, native to planet Camos, the Shyroka, native to planet Zenon, and many others. They worked together to push back the Dorikers. This was successful. But what was distracting Xeogzoar was his enemy; Suska Leoi of the Tigra, along with his friends, Rhohood the Carnoloc, and Kwi the Shyroka. Xeogzoar, while more powerful, had trouble dealing with the three. While the Dorikians had done much damage, they couldn't do much of it without their general, Xeogzoar. But without Xeogzoar, who had mysteriously disappeared, the Dorikian's fate is unknown. Notable Actions Nirn Xeogzoar's exact starting point was unknown, but his first appearance was when he kidnapped Zim while he only had 2 minutes left of life, bringing him into an unknown mothership. Zim's life was saved, but the Irken was forced to submit to slavery. Later, after the Locusts invaded, the mothership, hidden in clouds above the sky, dropped a special nuclear bomb that destroyed half of Cyrodiil and the entirety of the Imperial City. In the aftermath, a few Necieri Ships scouted the area before dropping hundreds of boxes, scattering them across a large area. A few RHEAs investigated them, where they then transfigured into TeraBots, whom shot lasers at them. This nearly resulted in a large-scale battle, but a Yǐn diplomat persuaded them, with the compromise of having a fair amount of land. Xeogzoar then allied with Skynet, an advanced artificial intelligence. With the advantage of having Terminators on his side, he then invaded the western portion of Hammerfell, also pushing back the Swarm residing in that spot. Relationships TBA Trivia *Xeogzoar might be racist to other alien species. *He hates humans a lot. *It's rumored that Xeogzoar might've blown up Earth right as humans managed to reach space. **This still isn't a confirmed fact. *Xeogzoar might have Claustrophobia. Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters Category:Sissy Category:Original Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Evolution Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Conquerors Category:Doriker